Moonlight Serenade
by whitememo
Summary: [Noctis x Lunafreya] The night between King and Queen of Lucis


**Moonlight Serenade**

 **Pairing: Noctis Lucis Caelum x Lunafreya Nox Fleuret**

 **By: Whitememo**

* * *

 **ท่ามกลางม่านแห่งราตรีที่มีดวงจันทร์ส่องสว่าง รถยนต์พระนั่งสีเงินเงาวับได้จอดลงอย่างนิ่มนวลหน้า** พระราชวังซิทาเดล... สถานที่อันเป็นหัวใจของอาณาจักรลูซิส

"ขอบคุณท่านพี่มากนะคะที่มาส่ง"

ลูน่าเฟรย่ากล่าวพร้อมกับค้อมศีรษะให้กับชายหนุ่มผมสีเงินผู้ซึ่งกำลังมองเธอด้วยความเป็นกังวล... แบบที่เขาคอยมองเธอเสมอมา

"ดูแลตัวเองดี ๆ ลูน่าเฟรย่า..."

 _เรวัส น็อกซ์ ฟลอเรต์_ กษัตริย์แห่งเทเนไบรกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มเข้ม หญิงสาวเงยหน้าขึ้นยิ้มให้กับเขาก่อนจะก้าวลงจากรถ แต่ยังไม่ทันที่ประตูจะได้ปิดสนิทดี ก็มีเสียงแข็ง ๆ ดังตามหลังมาว่า

"ฝากลากษัตริย์แห่งลูซิสด้วยล่ะ..."

ลูน่าเฟรย่ายิ้มออกมาในทันทีพร้อมกับมองเข้าไปในรถ เห็นพี่ชายของเธอกำลังนั่งหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดมองไปอีกทางหนึ่ง ทำราวกับไม่ได้เป็นคนพูดประโยคเมื่อครู่ออกมาอยู่... หญิงสาวอมยิ้มไว้โดยไม่ได้กล่าวอะไรเพิ่มเติม แต่ก็เป็นที่รู้กันว่าสำหรับเรวัสนั้นแค่นี้ก็นับว่ามากเกินพอแล้ว _สำหรับน้องเขยที่เขาแสนจะเกลียดขี้หน้า_

รถยนต์คันงามแล่นจากไปในราตรีกาล ลูน่ามองตามไปจนลับสายตาก่อนจะหันหลังเดินเข้าสู้พระราชวังซิทาเดลพร้อมผู้ติดตามจำนวนหนึ่ง... เข้าสู่ _บ้าน_ ของเธอ

เป็นเวลากว่าหนึ่งอาทิตย์ที่เธอไม่ได้กลับบ้านเนื่องจากงานของเทพยากรณ์ เรวัสเดินทางมาถึงลูซิสก็เพื่อรับตัวเธอไปจัดการงานทางด้านนั้น จริงอยู่ว่าในเวลานี้เขาเป็นกษัตริย์แห่งเทเนไบรแล้วและก็ไม่ได้มีเวลาว่างมากนัก แต่ถึงกระนั้นเขาก็ยังสละเวลามาคอยช่วยเหลือเธอในเรื่องนี้เสมอ เธอรู้สึกขอบคุณเขามากจริง ๆ ส่วนหนึ่งอาจเพราะสำหรับฟลอเรต์นั้น แม้การปกครองเทเนไบรจะเป็นเรื่องสำคัญ แต่ความรับผิดชอบในฐานะตระกูลเทพยากรณ์แห่งอีออสก็สำคัญไม่แพ้กัน

"ท่านลูน่าเฟรย่า..."

เสียงใครคนหนึ่งดังขึ้น ลูน่าเฟรย่าหันไปมองก่อนจะพบกับชายหนุ่มร่างสูงผู้สวมแว่นตากรอบเหลี่ยมอันมีเอกลักษณ์เป็นประจำกำลังเดินออกมาจากทางแยกหนึ่งของห้องโถงใหญ่แห่งซิทาเดล มันเป็นทางที่จะนำไปสู่ส่วนพระราชฐานชั้นในซึ่งเป็นที่พำนักส่วนพระองค์ของกษัตริย์แห่งลูซิส... และพระราชินีของเขานั่นเอง

มีเพียงไม่กี่คนเท่านั้นที่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าไปในพื้นที่ดังกล่าวได้ โดยหนึ่งในนั้นก็คือ _อิกนิส ไซเอนเทีย_ ที่ปรึกษาและพระสหายตั้งแต่ยังเยาว์ของกษัตริย์แห่งลูซิสนั่นเอง

"คุณอิกนิส..." ลูน่าเฟรย่าโค้งศีรษะให้กับอีกฝ่ายเป็นการทักทาย เช่นเดียวกับชายหนุ่มที่โค้งตัวตอบกลับมา "ดึกขนาดนี้แล้วยังมีธุระอยู่ที่ซิทาเดลอีกเหรอคะ ?"

อิกนิสยกมือขึ้นดันแว่นตาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะตอบว่า "ฝ่าบาทที่พระประสงค์อยากจะทอดพระเนตรรายงานสำคัญบางฉบับน่ะครับ ผมจึงนำมาถวาย"

"ขยันจังเลยนะคะ" หญิงสาวส่งรอยยิ้มงดงามให้กับเขา

"พอท่านไม่อยู่ ฝ่าบาทก็ดูจะขยันขึ้นอีกหลายสิบเท่าเลยล่ะครับ..."

"ดีจังเลยนะคะ... แบบนี้ฉันน่าจะ _ไม่อยู่_ อีกบ่อย ๆ"

ลูน่าเฟรย่ากล่าวติดตลก อิกนิสได้ฟังแล้วก็ต้องส่ายหัว

"มากไปก็ไม่ดีครับ... ถ้าหากท่านจะไม่อยู่อีกบ่อย ๆ ล่ะก็ กรุณาทรงแจ้งให้ผมทราบล่วงหน้าด้วยนะครับ ผมจะได้เตรียมตัวไว้"

หญิงสาวได้ฟังก็แทบจะหลุดหัวเราะออกมา แต่ก็ต้องสงวนท่าทีไว้ เธอยิ้มให้กับอิกนิสอย่างขอบคุณด้วยรู้ดีว่าเขาเหนื่อยแค่ไหนกับการดูแลสามีของเธอมาตั้งแต่เด็กจนโต หากไม่มีเขาช่วยสนับสนุน น็อคติสอาจจะไม่สามารถก้าวมาถึงจุดนี้ได้ก็ได้

"ฝากทักทายคุณอาราเนียด้วยนะคะ"

ราชินีแห่งลูซิสกล่าวส่งท้าย ชายหนุ่มยิ้มให้เธอก่อนจะคำนับอีกครั้งแล้วจากลากันไป

ลูน่าเฟรย่าเดินไปตามทางที่สว่างไสว ตัดผ่านสวนสวยที่น็อคติสเคยเล่าให้ฟังว่ามีทางหนีสำหรับแอบออกไปนอกพระราชวัง ก่อนตรงเข้าไปยังส่วนในของซิทาเดล และเมื่อมาถึงห้องทำงานที่มีแสงไฟลอดออกมาจากใต้ประตูชัดเจน บ่งบอกถึงสถานะการทำงานของคนในห้องได้ดี หญิงสาวก็ลงมือเคาะประตู

ก๊อก ๆ

"เข้ามา !"

น้ำเสียงทุ่มเข้มที่เธอแสนจะคิดถึงดังขึ้น หญิงสาวเปิดประตูเข้าไปพบกับห้องทำงานซึ่งสว่างไสวด้วยแสงไฟ และเห็นชายหนุ่มอันเป็นที่รักกำลังนั่งทำงานอยู่หน้าโต๊ะไม้สีเข้มอย่างขะมักเขม้น มันเป็นภาพที่ทำให้เธอยิ้มกว้างในทันทีอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ _เพราะอะไรกันนะ_ _?_

น็อคติสเงยหน้าขึ้นจากเอกสารในมือ ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้างแล้วเอ่ยเรียกชื่อของคนที่เขาเฝ้าคิดถึงอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวันออกมาในทันที

"ลูน่า !"

ลูน่าเฟรย่าก้าวเข้าไปใกล้โต๊ะทำงานก่อนจะถอนสายบัวเล็กน้อย แค่ได้เห็นสีหน้ายิ้มแย้มของน็อคติส มันก็ทำให้ความเหน็ดเหนื่อยจากการเดินทางของเธอหายไปจนหมดสิ้น

"ดิฉันกลับมาแล้วค่ะฝ่าบาท"

ทางฝ่ายน็อคติส แม้จะพยายามทำสีหน้าให้เคร่งขรึมแบบราชาผู้น่าเคารพ ทว่าก็ไม่อาจจะกักกั้นรอยยิ้มกว้างด้วยความยินดีเอาไว้ได้เลย _ก็เขาไม่ได้เจอภรรยามาตั้งหนึ่งอาทิตย์_ _!_ _เพราะเจ้าพี่เขยบ้านั่นแหละ_ _!_

น็อคติสขยับเก้าอี้ออกเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับผายแขนข้างหนึ่งออก ลูน่าเฟรย่ามองท่าทางนั้นอย่างเข้าใจในทันที หญิงสาวเดินเข้าไปหาพร้อมกับนั่งลงบนตักของเขาและตกอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของชายหนุ่มโดยยินยอม

น็อคติสขยับหน้าเข้าไปใกล้ใบหน้าของภรรยาสาวพร้อมเอ่ยถาม จมูกโด่งเป็นสันแตะไล้แก้มของอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ "เดินทางเป็นยังไงบ้าง เหนื่อยไหม ?"

ลูน่าเฟรย่าสบตาเขา พวงแก้มเป็นสีชมพูอ่อนด้วยความเขินอาย... ชอบนักในตอนที่เขาเอ่ยถามด้วยท่าทีออดอ้อนเช่นนี้ "ไม่เหนื่อยเท่าไหร่หรอกค่ะ น็อคติสล่ะคะ อยู่ทางนี้ทำงานเหนื่อยหรือเปล่า"

"ไม่เท่ากับที่ต้องคิดถึงเธอหรอก..." เขาตอบก่อนจะซบหน้าลงกับบ่าของเธอพร้อมสูดกลิ่นกายเฉพาะตัวที่หวานหอมเข้าไปเต็มปอด หญิงสาวหัวเราะคิก

"ก็มันเป็นเหตุจำเป็นนี่คะ" เธอพยายามให้เหตุผลกับสามี

"อย่างนั้นเหรอ ?" น็อคติสงึมงำ เขาไม่แน่ใจเลยว่ามันจะเป็นเช่นนั้น เพราะเท่าที่สืบดู เรื่องที่เรวัสบอกแม้จะสำคัญแต่ก็ไม่ได้รีบด่วนขนาดนั้น... ขนาดที่ต้องมาฉกตัวภรรยาของเขาไป _บ่อย_ ถึงเพียงนี้

ลูน่าเฟรย่าลอบถอนหายใจอยู่ในใจ... เธอรู้ดีว่าน็อคติสกับเรวัสนั้นไม่ชอบหน้ากัน แม้จะไม่ร้ายแรงอะไร ทว่ามันก็ทำให้เธออดที่จะลำบากใจไม่ได้จริง ๆ

"อย่างนั้นสิคะ... และท่านพี่ยังฝากฉันลาน็อคติสแทนท่านด้วยนะคะ"

"รับทราบ"

ถึงจะพูดเช่นนั้นแต่ชายหนุ่มก็ยังคงซบหน้าอยู่กับบ่าของหญิงสาวตามเดิม ลูน่าเฟรย่ารู้ได้ในทันทีว่าสามีของเธอกำลังอยู่ในโหมด _งอแง_ แม้เขาจะไม่อยากให้เธอรู้ก็ตาม... _สงสัยที่ไปคราวนี้จะนานเกินจริง ๆ_

หญิงสาวไม่อาจทำอะไรได้มากไปกว่าพูดกับเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

"เราเคยห่างกันนานกว่านี้อีกไม่ใช่เหรอคะ ?"

น็อคติสเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเธอพลางคิดถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อหลายปีก่อนไปด้วย เหตุการณ์เมื่อครั้งที่ยังมีสงครามกับนิฟเฟลไฮม์ซึ่งทำให้เขาไม่ได้พบกับลูน่าเฟรย่ายาวนานถึง 12 ปี สงครามที่ทำให้เขาสูญเสียหลายสิ่งหลายอย่าง ทั้งอินซอมเนีย ทั้งท่านพ่อ รวมถึงเกือบจะเสียหญิงสาวที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนไปด้วย... สงครามที่เขาไม่เคยลืม

"ก็เพราะเคยห่างกันไง ตอนนี้ก็เลยไม่อยากจากไปไหนอีก"

ชายหนุ่มกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง ลูน่าเฟรย่ามองเขาแล้วก็เห็นถึงอดีตอันปวดร้าวสะท้อนอยู่ในดวงตาสีฟ้างดงามนั้น หญิงสาวยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นแนบที่แก้มของชายหนุ่มไว้ สัมผัสได้ถึงความสากของไรหนวดที่ขึ้นให้เห็นอยู่จาง ๆ ก่อนจะโน้มหน้านั้นเข้ามาใกล้พร้อมมอบจุมพิตแสนอ่อนหวานให้เพื่อเป็นการปลอบประโลม

น็อคติสก้มลงรับสัมผัสนั้นแต่โดยดี ริมฝีปากของชายหนุ่มแทรกอยู่ระหว่างเรียวปากของหญิงสาวที่อ่อนนุ่มและหวานหอม มือทั้งสองของแขนที่โอบกอดเธออยู่ลูบไล้ไปตามแผ่นหลังและด้านข้างของลำตัวเธออย่างแช่มช้าขณะดื่มด่ำกับสัมผัสที่ได้รับไปด้วย ลูน่าคล้องแขนไว้รอบคอของเขาเพื่อยึดให้มั่นคง และเมื่อชายหนุ่มถอนริมฝีปากออก เขาก็มองเห็นความรู้สึกมากมายฉายอยู่ในดวงตาที่หวานฉ่ำของเธอ

"ฉันคิดถึงเธอ... ลูน่า" กษัตริย์หนุ่มแห่งลูซิสกล่าวขณะไล้ปลายนิ้วไปบนริมฝีปากแดงปานกุหลาบของภรรยา

"ฉันก็คิดถึงน็อคติสค่ะ"

หญิงสาวตอบกลับ แม้จะดูเขินอายอยู่บ้าง แต่ทุกคำก็ชัดเจน ซึ่งนั่นทำให้คนฟังยิ้มออกมานทันที พวกเขาสบตากันอยู่ครู่หนึ่งในชั่ววินาทีที่เหมือนเวลาจะหยุดนิ่ง ก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มจะโน้มหน้าลงไปหาร่างในอ้อมแขนอีกครั้งเพื่อตอกย้ำความรู้สึกทุกอย่างที่เขามีให้แก่เธอ

ลูน่าเฟรย่ากำเสื้อด้านหลังของน็อคติสไว้แน่นขณะตอบรับสัมผัสจากเขา ริมฝีปากรู้สึกได้ถึงความอ่อนนุ่มชุ่มชื้นของเรียวปากบางและปลายลิ้นที่ไล้เลียไปมาอย่างแผ่วเบา ก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มจะเม้มดึงริมฝีปากล่างของเธออย่างหยอกเย้า ส่งความรู้สึกวาบหวามให้แล่นไปทั่วทั้งสรรพางค์กาย

"ฮ้า..."

หญิงสาวครางแผ่วเบาพร้อมทั้งหอบหายใจหนักขณะแลกจุมพิตกับชายหนุ่ม และโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัวร่างของเธอก็ถูกดึงให้ยืนขึ้น น็อคติสลุกตามและก้าวไปข้างหน้าเพียงไม่กี่ก้าวดันร่างของเธอให้แนบชิดไปกับขอบโต๊ะทางด้านหลัง ลูน่ารู้สึกได้ถึงความแข็งของเนื้อไม้ทว่าสติกลับพล่าเลือนเกินกว่าจะรับรู้ได้ว่ากำลังจะมีสิ่งใดเกิดขึ้น ซึ่งนั่นก็เพราะสัมผัสของเขาที่ทั้งแข็งขืนและเรียกร้อง... มากมายเสียจนแทบจะไม่มีโอกาสให้เธอได้หายใจ

น็อคติสยันมือซ้ายไว้บนโต๊ะขณะใช้มือขวาแทรกเข้าไปใต้เสื้อของหญิงสาวเพื่อลูบไล้แผ่นหลังบอบบางที่นุ่มนวล ความร้อนจากมือของเขาทำให้ร่างของเธอสั่นสะท้าน พร้อมทั้งยังเรียกสติที่กำลังล่องลอยให้กลับมาอีกด้วย

"ดะ... เดี๋ยวค่ะ น็อคติส"

ราชินีสาวแห่งลูซิสร้องเรียกขึ้นมาขณะพยายามหยุดยั้งกษัตริย์หนุ่มเอาไว้ นิ้วทั้งสิบของเธอกำแน่นอยู่ที่อกของอีกฝ่าย.. ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าเพื่อต่อต้านหรือยึดเหนี่ยวไว้กันแน่ขณะที่เขาซุกไซร้ลำคอของเธอ เพิ่มเติมรอยจูบสีกุหลาบลงบนผิวขาวเนียน หญิงสาวต้องใช้ความพยายามเป็นอย่างมากที่จะไม่โต้ไปกับคลื่นความปรารถนาของเขา

"อะไรเหรอ..." ชายหนุ่มตอบรับขณะไล้ปลายลิ้นไปตามลำคองามระหง ผ่านชีพจรที่กำลังเต้นแรงและรับรู้ได้ว่าเธอเองก็ตื่นเต้นไม่แพ้เขา

"งะ... งานล่ะคะ"

"ค่อยทำต่อพรุ่งนี้ก็ได้"

เขาตอบก่อนจะขบเม้มติ่งหูของเธอเบา ๆ ร่างบางสั่นเทิ้มทันทีด้วยแรงปรารถนาที่ค่อย ๆ เพิ่มพูนขึ้น... ดูเหมือนว่าพอเธอกลับมา กษัตริย์ผู้ขยันแห่งลูซิสก็จะลางานในทันที _รู้สึกผิดกับคุณอิกนิสจัง_

"ตะ...แต่... นี่ก็ดึกแล้ว พรุ่งนี้ก็ยังมีงานตอนเช้าให้ทำอีกไม่ใช่เหรอคะ ?"

แม้จะแต่งงานกับเขามาได้หลายปีแล้ว แต่ลูน่าเฟรย่าก็ยังไม่ชินสักที และอดไม่ได้ที่จะขวยเขินทุกครั้งยามอยู่ในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้กับเขา...

น็อคติสเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเธอ ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนามีแววตัดพ้อให้เห็นอยู่จาง ๆ

"ถ้าเธอไม่อยาก... ฉันก็..."

ชายหนุ่มกล่าวด้วยท่าทางสงบนิ่ง พยามอย่างมากที่จะควบคุมตัวเองไว้... ลูน่าเฟรย่าเบิกตากว้าง แม้อีกฝ่ายจะยังพูดไม่จบแต่เธอก็รับรู้ความหมายของทั้งประโยคได้ในทันที หญิงสาวรีบยกแขนขึ้นกอดเขาไว้ก่อนจะซุกหน้าลงกับแผ่นอกกว้างด้วยท่าทีขัดเขิน

"ยะ... อย่าพูดแบบนั้นเลยนะคะ"

อย่าพูดเหมือนเธอไม่สนใจ ไม่ปรารถนา ไม่ต้องการใด ๆ ในตัวเขา... มันทำให้เธอรู้สึกเจ็บ เพราะสำหรับลูน่าเฟรย่าแล้ว การได้อยู่กับน็อคติสก็เปรียบเสมือน _โลกทั้งใบของเธอ_ _..._

ชายหนุ่มก้มลงมองคนที่กำลังซุกหน้าอยู่กับอกของเขาแล้วก็ให้ยิ้มออกมา มือใหญ่เชยคางของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นพร้อมกับเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นคืนนี้ขอฉันเอาแต่ใจหน่อยนะ"

ใบหน้าของหญิงสาวแดงจัดก่อนจะหลับตาพริ้มลงพร้อมรับสัมผัสจากเขา... _ในเมื่อเธอผิดเองที่ปล่อยให้เขานอนคนเดียวอยู่ตั้งหลายคืน ก็คงต้องรับผิดชอบกันหน่อย_ _..._

น็อคติสก้มลงจูบลูน่าเฟรย่าอีกครั้ง ปลายลิ้นอุ่นแทรกเข้าไปในปากของอีกฝ่ายเพื่อควานหาความอ่อนหวานที่อยู่ภายใน หญิงสาวตอบรับจูบของเขาพร้อมเกี่ยวกระหวัดมันไว้ด้วยใจที่พองโต... มือใหญ่เอื้อมไปหลังศีรษะของภรรยาสาวพร้อมกับดึงยางมัดผมของเธอออกก่อนจะขยุ้มความอ่อนนุ่มดุจแพรไหมนั้นอย่างโหยหา ทั้งคู่โอบกอดกันและกัน นิ้วมือพัลวันอยู่กับการพยายามรู้สึกถึงตัวตนของอีกฝ่าย และพอรู้ตัวอีกที ลูน่าเฟรย่าก็พบว่าร่างของเธอกำลังถูกยกให้ลอยขึ้นด้วยวงแขนแข็งแกร่งของสามี ตรงไปยังโซฟาตัวใหญ่สีแดงเข้มที่ตั้งอยู่ริมหน้าต่าง

 _จริงอยู่ว่าโต๊ะทำงานเป็นตำแหน่งที่ใช้ได้ แต่นั่นอาจทำให้ความซาบซ่านจบลงเร็วเกินไป_ _..._ _ซึ่งมันไม่เพียงพอสำหรับน็อคติส_

ชายหนุ่มวางร่างของภรรยาลงก่อนจะโน้มตัวตามไปขึ้นคร่อมเธอไว้ มือใหญ่ไล้ไปตามผิวกายที่เปิดเผยออกตามเสื้อที่ร่นขึ้นอย่างหยอกเย้า ก่อนจะถอดมันออกอย่างรวดเร็ว เผยให้เห็นร่างขาวผ่องที่กำลังบิดอย่างเอียงอายอยู่ภายใต้ร่างของเขา... ความงามที่ไม่ว่าจะเห็นมาแล้วกี่ครั้งก็ยังทำให้เขาตะลึงงัน... น็อคติสเลียริมฝีปากของตนก่อนจะก้มลงดื่มด่ำกับลำคองามระหงอย่างหิวกระหาย... ลูน่าเฟรย่าเอียงศีรษะเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายซุกไซร้ลำคอของเธอได้อย่างสะดวก ตัวสั่นเทิ้มเมื่อผิวเนื้อที่ปราศจากอาภรณ์ปกป้องรู้สึกได้ถึงไอร้อนของลมหายใจและปากที่เคลื่อนไหวไปมาไม่หยุด น็อคติสเลื่อนมือลงต่ำไปเรื่อย ๆ จนสัมผัสได้ถึงเนื้อผ้าลูกไม้ที่ปกปิดอกอิ่มเอาไว้ เขาไล้มือผ่านยอดปทุมถันพร้อมถูกเบา ๆ ทำให้เนื้อผ้าเสียดสีกับผิวหนังสร้างความซ่านกระสันให้แล่นไปทั่วทั้งสรรพางค์กาย... ร่างบางบิดเร่าพร้อมส่งเสียงครางแผ่วเบารัญจวนใจดึงรอยยิ้มให้ผุดขึ้นบนดวงหน้าของชายหนุ่ม... _เขาจะปล่อยมันไว้ตรงนี้สักพัก แล้วค่อยมาสนุกกับมันทีหลัง_

ลูน่าเฟรย่ารู้สึกเขินอายเป็นอย่างมาก... ทุกที่ที่น็อคติสสัมผัสให้ความรู้สึกที่ร้อนราวกับไฟ จริงอยู่ว่าเขากับเธอไม่ใช่เพิ่งเคยทำอะไรแบบนี้เป็นครั้งแรก ทว่าในทุก ๆ ครั้งมันกลับมอบความแปลกใหม่และความตื่นเต้นที่ไม่เหมือนครั้งไหน ๆ ให้เธอเสมอ ซึ่งมันทำให้เธอยากที่จะควบคุมตัวเอง... ดังนั้นในตอนที่เขาใช้ลิ้นและฟันไล้ไปตามหน้าท้องซึ่งกำลังสั่นระริกของเธอ หญิงสาวก็ต้องใช้ความพยายามเป็นอย่างมากที่จะไม่ส่งเสียงครวญครางออกไป

ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อไม่ได้ยินเสียงที่ปรารถนาและมองเห็นราชินีที่รักของเขากำลังเอามือปิดปากตัวเองไว้อยู่ เขายิ้มที่มุมปากเล็กน้อย... _ไม่เป็นไร เขามีวิธีจัดการกับมันอยู่แล้ว_

น็อคติสไม่รอช้าถอดเข็มขัดและกระโปรงของเธอออกด้วยความรวดเร็ว เหลือไว้เพียงกางเกงชั้นในตัวน้อยเท่านั้นที่ปกปิดจุดสำคัญของเธออยู่ ชายหนุ่มยกขาเรียวข้างหนึ่งของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นก่อนจะแนบหน้าลงพรมจูบอย่างทะนุถนอมพร้อมกับสบตาเธอไปด้วย เริ่มจากบริเวณขาอ่อนเรื่อยไปจนถึงต้นขาด้านใน มือข้างที่ว่างอยู่แตะลงไปบนเนื้อผ้าเรียบลื่นและสัมผัสได้ถึงความเปียกชื้นแห่งความปรารถนา ลูน่าเฟรย่ามองการกระทำนั้นด้วยดวงหน้าแดงซ่าน... ความเร่าร้อนในดวงตาของเขาเหมือนกับไฟที่กำลังแผดเผาเธอ ทว่ากลับเป็นไฟที่เธอพร้อมจะโต้ไปกับมัน... และโดยไม่มีการแจ้งเตือน น็อคติสก็ดึงอาภรณ์ที่ปกปิดจุดซ่อนเร้นของเธอออกก่อนจะแนบใบหน้าลงไป

"นะ... น็อคติส...ยะ...อย่า...ค่ะ..."

เสียงหวานเอ่ยท้วงในทันที มือทั้งสองเลื่อนจากปากของตนไปที่ศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายหมายจะดึงให้เงยขึ้น ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นรั้งเอาไว้เมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงความอ่อนนุ่มและเปียกชื้นของลิ้นอุ่นที่กำลังไล้เลียจุดซ่อนเร้นของเธออยู่ ร่างบางแอ่นขึ้นตอบรับสัมผัสของเขา หญิงสาวร้องครางอย่างไม่อาจห้ามได้เมื่อระลอกแรกของความเสียวกระสันพุ่งเข้าโจมตีเธอ ซึ่งนั่นยังความพอใจมาสู่คนฟังเป็นอย่างมาก

"ฮ้า... ฮ้า..."

น็อคติสเงยขึ้นมองลูน่าเฟรย่าที่มองตอบกลับมาด้วยใบหน้าแดงจัดและดวงตาฉ่ำเยิ้ม เขายิ้มก่อนจะขยับขึ้นไปจูบเธอ... หญิงสาวรู้สึกได้ถึงรสชาติของตนเองผ่านทางริมฝีปากของเขา เธอโอบกอดศีรษะของเขาไว้ด้วยแขนที่แทบสิ้นไร้เรี่ยวแรงขณะตอบรับจุมพิตอันเร่าร้อนไม่รู้จักเหน็ดเหนื่อยของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนที่ร่างจะถูกยกขึ้นอีกครั้ง เปลี่ยนจากนอนราบเป็นนั่งอิงอยู่กับอกของน็อคติส มือบางเลื่อนจากลำคอของอีกฝ่ายมาที่อกซึ่งมีเสื้อปกปิดไว้ นิ้วเรียวพยายามจะปลดกระดุมเสื้อของเขาออก เพราะปรารถนาจะสัมผัสถึงผิวกายอันร้อนรุ่มของเขา แต่กลับทำได้ยากเพราะมือของเธอสั่นไปหมด น็อคติสเลื่อนมือลงมาช่วยเหลือเธอ เขาถอดเสื้อของตนเองออกก่อนจะโยนลงพื้นอย่างไม่ไยดี และใช้เวลาเพียงเสี้ยววิหลังจากนั้นในการปลดตะขอบราเชียร์ของเธอออก ลูน่าเฟรย่ายกมือขึ้นจับเสื้อในที่กำลังจะเลื่อนหลุดไว้ตามสัญชาตญาณ น็อคติสสบตากับเธอ และโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องมีคำพูดใด หญิงสาวก็คลายมือที่กำลังปิดหน้าอกออก ปล่อยให้ชุดชั้นในลูกไม้ถูกเขาดึงทิ้งไปอย่างง่ายดาย... เปิดเผยอกอิ่มขาวนวลแก่สายตาของชายหนุ่ม

"จนป่านนี้แล้วยังจะไม่เลิกเขินฉันอีกเหรอ..."

น็อคติสถามขณะก้มลงลิ้มรสอกอิ่มแสนเย้ายวนของอีกฝ่าย หญิงสาวโอบศีรษะของเขาไว้ขณะหลับตาพริ้มดื่มด่ำไปกับความรู้สึกวาบหวามแสนรัญจวนใจ นิ้วทั้งสิบแทรกเข้าไปในกลุ่มผมสีดำสนิทของอีกฝ่ายหมายดึงรั้งไว้ไม่ให้จากไปไหน

"กะ... ก็มัน..."

ลูน่าเฟรย่าตอบกลับมาอย่างยากลำบาก ซึ่งมันทำให้ชายหนุ่มอดที่จะยิ้มไม่ได้... มือสากกระด้างบีบนวดและเคล้นคลึงยอดอกซ้ายอย่างหยอกเย้า ในขณะที่อีกข้างได้รับความใส่ใจด้วยปากและฟันของเขาที่ขบดูดและไล้เลียอย่างหมายปรนเปรอความรู้สึกวาบหวามเร่าร้อนที่พึงใจให้แก่อีกฝ่าย... มือของลูน่าเฟรย่าเลื่อนลงต่ำอย่างไร้การควบคุมขณะที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังเพลิดเพลินอยู่กับการดูดเม้มปทุมถันของเธอ... ผ่านลำคอที่มีกล้ามเนื้อและเส้นเอ็นเห็นเด่นชัด เรื่อยไปยังอกกว้างและหน้าท้องที่แข็งแน่นเพราะกล้ามเนื้อ ก่อนจะหยุดลงที่ช่วงล่างซึ่งมีกางเกงปกปิดไว้ เธอลูบมันเบา ๆ และสัมผัสได้ถึงความปรารถนาที่กำลังตื่นตัวอยู่ภายใน ก่อนจะปลดตะขอกางเกงของเขาออก...

หน้าท้องของน็อคติสกระตุกในทันที ชายหนุ่มละริมฝีปากออกจากอกของลูน่าเฟรย่าเมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงสัมผัสวาบหวามที่เกิดจากการเคลื่อนไหวมือของเธอ เขาคว้ามือของหญิงสาวไว้ก่อนที่มันจะซุกซนมากไปกว่านี้ แล้วก้มลงจูบมือบางอย่างทะนุถนอม ดวงตาทั้งสองคู่สบประสานกัน... อะไรบางอย่างในดวงตาคู่นั้นบอกเขาว่าเธอพร้อมแล้ว

ชายหนุ่มปล่อยให้เธอนอนลงอีกครั้งก่อนจะฝังร่างเข้าไปในกายเธอ...

"อะ... อ๊า..."

ความซ่านกระสันก่อตัวขึ้นในทันที น็อคติสเฝ้ามองมันผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าของภรรยาสาวขณะที่เธอบิดเร่าและร้องครางอยู่ใต้เขา ชายหนุ่มขยับกายเริ่มเคลื่อนไหวขึ้นลงอย่างแช่มช้า... รู้สึกได้ถึงคลื่นของความเกษมสันที่สั่นสะท้านผ่านตัวของเขาไป มันทั้งราบเรียบและลื่นไหลประหนึ่งการไถลไปบนแพรไหม อีกทั้งยังอบอุ่นอ่อนโยน... เหมือนกับความรักที่เขามีให้เธอ... เป็นเธอเท่านั้น และจะเป็นเธอตลอดไป...

 _สำหรับเขาแล้วเธอมีรสชาติเหมือนกับขนมโปรดของเขาจากเทเนไบร ที่ต่อให้ลิ้มรสมากเท่าไหรก็ไม่เคยเบื่อ_ _..._

เสียงครางหวานรัญจวนใจของหญิงสาวดังสะท้อนก้องไปทั่วทั้งห้อง คลอไปเสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อ เสียงไหวเบา ๆ ของโซฟา และเสียงลมหายใจหอบหนักถี่รัว...น็อคติสโอบกอดเธอไว้ขณะสดับฟังเสียงเพรียกชื่อเขาที่ราวกับเป็นบทสวดภาวนา เขายึดเหนี่ยวมันไว้แทนด้ายแห่งการควบคุมที่ขาดรุ่ย ก่อนจะเร่งความเร็วขึ้น ร่างบางแอ่นตัวตอบรับการเคลื่อนไหวของเขา ลมหายใจหอบถี่กระชั้น กอดก่ายกันและกันไว้ราวกับไม่มีสิ่งใดบนโลกที่ต้องสนใจอีกต่อไป

น็อคติสสบตากับเธอ ท่ามกลางราตรีที่แสงจันทร์ส่องสว่าง เขาเห็นความรักมากมายฉายอยู่ในนั้น... ทั้งคู่สอดผสานกันทั้งร่างกายและจิตใจ จังหวะต่อจังหวะ กระแทกกระทั้นต่อกระแทกกระทั้น ก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มจะเติมให้เธอจนล้นปรี่เมื่อถึงจุดสุขสม...

 **ใกล้ถึงรุ่งสางแต่แสงอาทิตย์ยังคงไม่มาเยือนอินซอมเนีย ราวกับยังไม่อยากปลุกให้สรรพชีวิตต้องตื่นมา** พบเจอกับวันใหม่ เช่นเดียวกับภายในส่วนลึกของพระราชวังซิทาเดล หัวใจสำคัญแห่งราชอาณาจักรลูซิส ที่พำนักของพระราชาและพระราชินีผู้เป็นที่รักยิ่ง ซึ่งยังคงเงียบสนิทอย่างที่ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าเพราะแสงอาทิตย์ยังไม่มาเยือน หรือเพราะกลัวจะไปรบกวนใครเข้า

น็อคติสลืมตาขึ้นและพบว่าเขากำลังนอนอยู่บนโซฟาภายในห้องทำงาน... ร่างกายเปล่าเปลือยและมีเพียงผ้าห่มผืนบางคลุมตัวไว้ ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนเพิ่งหลับไปได้ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงเท่านั้น แต่กลับรู้สึกกระปรี้กระเปร่าอย่างประหลาด

"ตื่นแล้วเหรอคะ ?"

ราชาหนุ่มแห่งลูซิสหันตามเสียงเรียก เห็นลูน่าเฟรย่า... _ภรรยาผู้เป็นที่รัก_... กำลังอิงแอบอยู่ข้างกาย ใบหน้าหวานซับสีเรื่อยน่ามอง

"อื้อ... ตื่นแล้ว"

เขากล่าวรับพร้อมกับรั้งศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้แล้วมอบจุมพิตให้ที่หน้าผากนวล หญิงสาวหลับตาลงรับสัมผัสอ่อนหวานนั้นด้วยความเต็มใจ

"ถ้าตื่นแล้วก็รีบลุกขึ้นเถอะค่ะ"

"จะรีบไปไหนล่ะ ยังไม่เช้าเลย" คนตัวใหญ่ตอบพร้อมกับรัดแขนรอบเอวเธอให้แน่นขึ้นไปอีก

"ตีห้ากว่าแล้วนะคะ"

"ก็ยังไม่เช้าอยู่ดี..."

น็อคติสว่าขณะซุกไซร้ร่างบางอย่างเอาแต่ใจ ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ของเขาพรมรดผิวกายที่ไร้อาภรณ์ปกปิดของเธออย่างตั้งใจ ทำให้ร่างบางทั้งสั่นสะท้าน ทั้งฉิวทั้งเขินไปในเวลาเดียวกัน

"อื้อ... พอเถอะค่ะ ไม่อายคนบ้างเหรอคะ ?" ลูน่าเฟรย่ากล่าว พยายามดันใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายออกห่างจากลำคอของเธอ... แค่คิดว่าเมื่อคืนเธอกับเขาเพิ่งมีอะไรกันบนโซฟาในห้องทำงานของเขา... ที่เคยมีใครตั้งหลายคนเข้ามา หญิงสาวก็รู้สึกเขินจะแย่แล้ว

"ไม่เห็นมีใครเลย..." ชายหนุ่มว่ายิ้ม ๆ รับรู้ได้ว่าเธอกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่

"ก็อาจจะมีเข้ามาก็ได้นะคะ"

"ไม่มีตอนนี้หรอก"

ลูนาเฟรย่าเห็นอีกฝ่ายเถียงเป็นเด็ก ๆ ก็อดที่จะมองค้อนไม่ได้

"ทำตัวรุ่มร่ามจริง ๆ เลยนะคะ"

"กับเธอคนเดียวล่ะน่า"

เขาว่าก่อนจะหอมแก้มเธอฟอดใหญ่ หญิงสาวทำเป็นขัดขืนอยู่บ้างทว่าสุดท้ายก็ยอมให้เขากอดไว้แต่โดยดี

"รู้หรือเปล่า ทีแรกฉันจะเอาโซฟาตัวนี้ไปไว้ที่อื่นแล้วเอาตัวอื่นเข้ามาแทน"

"เอ๊ะ ? ทำไมล่ะคะ"

"ฉันไม่ชอบสี มันแดงไป"

"แล้ว ?"

"ตอนนี้มันได้อยู่ต่อแล้ว"

"ทำไมล่ะคะ ?"

น็อคติสยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม

"เพราะมันทำให้ฉันคิดถึงเธอเวลาทำงานไง"

ลูน่าเฟรย่าหน้าแดงจัดเป็นลูกมะเขือเทศสุกในทันที เธอทำท่าจะลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาแต่ก็ถูกน็อคติสกอดรั้งไว้อย่างเอาแต่ใจ ชายหนุ่มซุกหน้าลงกับอกของเธอก่อนจะกล่าวว่า

"ฉันรักเธอนะลูน่า ขอบคุณที่คอยอยู่เคียงข้างกัน"

พอได้ฟังอีกฝ่ายพูดเช่นนี้ จากเดิมที่จะโกรธก็พลันมลายหายไป... หญิงสาวมองเขาที่ทำตัวเหมือนเด็กแล้วก็ได้แต่อมยิ้ม ไม่ว่าเวลาจะผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่ มีหลายสิ่งเปลี่ยนแปลงเกิดขึ้นมากแค่ไหน แต่น็อคติสก็ยังคงเป็นน็อคติส... เป็นเจ้าชายน้อยที่เธอรู้จักตอนอยู่เทเนไบรเสมอ

"ฉันก็รักน็อคติสค่ะ ขอบคุณเช่นกันนะคะที่ให้ฉันได้อยู่เคียงข้างคุณ..." 

**END**

* * *

 **Note:** ครั้งที่ 3 กับการเขียนฟิค และเป็นครั้งแรกสำหรับการเขียนแนวนี้ เรทนี้ น็อคลูถือว่าเป็นคู่เปิดซิงของเราเลยค่ะ ด้วยความที่เพิ่งจะเคยเขียนครั้งแรก หากยังไม่ดี ไม่งาม ไม่ถึง ไม่สุด อะไรก็ขออภัยไว้ล่วงหน้าด้วยนะคะ เราไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าควรจะใช้ภาษาแบบไหน หรือต้องเขียนยังไงถึงจะออกมาดีกับเรื่องแนวนี้ ก็อยู่ในขัน้ลองผิดลองถูกนั่นแหละค่ะ... ขอบคุณใครก็ตามที่หลงมาอ่านนะคะ ถ้าได้คอมเมนท์บ้างก็ดีค่ะ จะได้รู้ว่าต้องปรับปรุงอะไรตรงไหนบ้าง เผื่อสำหรับคราวหน้า (?)

ไม่เคยคิดเลยค่ะว่าการเขียนแนวนี้มันจะยากถึงเพียงนี้ แทบเขียนไม่ไหว เกือบล่มอยู่หลายครั้ง แถมเช็ทติ้งของเรื่องสั้นนี้คือ น็อคติสกับลูน่า แต่งงานกันมาได้หลายปีแล้ว การเขียนฉากนี้ของคู่สามีภรรยาที่ไม่ใช่การมีอะไรกันครั้งแรก แทบจินตนาการไม่ออกเลยค่ะ ! ก็ได้แต่เดา ๆ ไป หากไม่ดียังไงก็ขออภัยด้วยจริง ๆ นะคะ


End file.
